Duality
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Basically a look into Zane's past for most of it. Mentioned TechnoShipping :D


"Father, may I go outside?" Asked Zane politely, gripping at the side of the tall table and giving a hopeful expression. He wished he were more developed than he was to make this decision more on his own. Even though his older creator knew that nothing dangerous would find them out so isolated from the world, the man made sure that the blond was nearby or in the (literal) tree house.

The graying brunet looked up from the blue prints sprawled out on the table and stared at his curious creation. 'It was as if he truly were real,' mused the middle-aged man, 'Though he is based after my… dead child.' He nodded and before he could tell him something, the boy was already up the stairs to the big world he seemed to adore so much. "Be in soon, I don't want you to miss the soup," the scientist called to… nothing. It was time to experiment with liquids with higher temperature. He had tweaked it that Zane could stand colder substances, yet he just couldn't figure out how to get hotter substances to compute in with the equation or how the blond would have a reaction to it.

Sure he could afford higher quality foods to try, but expensive taste never got geniuses anywhere, plus his son wasn't picky so far. Popping the can of soup mush into a bowl then the microwave, he started up the time for an appropriate measure. It wouldn't be too long, so he decided to go out and get the adventurous android before the curiosity would get him lost… again. It wasn't terribly difficult to do so when most of the trees had similar appearances, but finding white clothing adorned on a pale form with bleach blond hair among the snowdrifts or frozen trees was even trickier. Suddenly the man paused and glanced around not seeing the boy in plain sight, and then he felt a hand on his shoulder-

"Zane don't do that, you'll give me a heart attack," he gasped and felt at the place at his chest just above the quickened heart, which was also weaker than natural, but no need to worry the teenager.

Tilting his head, sensing the truth behind it and backing up slightly, he frowned, "I am sorry, I saw it in that movie." Recently the boy had been infatuated with movie theatres and as long as he stayed closely by his creator there would be no problem in going every so often. It just so happened yesterday was the day, but it wasn't as if the man paid any attention to it, he was uncomfortable around people in general would rather not have to deal with them often.

The scientist shrugged it off, "No big deal, but promise to be good and try the soup?" Earning an agreeing nod, causing the man to be relieved. He knew his son had a fear of heat, even the original. While never trying it before he did home school to make sure many things were in the android's memory to make sure if he were to ever choose public life over forest protector then he'd surely need education. The children at the actual school buildings would easily rip Zane apart (perhaps literally noticing the news at times) for being himself, so he had to be protected at the moment.

They made it inside the house and Zane traveled behind his father as the man reached the beeping microwave and opened it to see the scorching liquid, moving it out and pulling out a plastic spoon to stir it as he dropped the bowl gently on a clear spot among the edge of the blue prints. He moved aside to let the boy finally try it, licking the spoon curiously and finding one of his favorite fruit flavors was in it; tomato. Dropping the clean spoon by the bowl, he lifted the porcelain and dipping his head back to abandon all manners to the new and delicious thing called soup to down it easily, but earned a gasp from his scientist creator and put it down when it was gone and looked over to see a mixed expression.

"Did that hurt you?" Cautiously asked the man, earning a shake of the head no, but then there was a dangerous pause and Zane twitched slightly, sputtering as he tried to control his arms as they instinctively went around his waist. It scared the brunet as he watched his remaining livelihood in what looked to be agony. Quickly opening the kimono to get at the chest cavity, he found the give to open it and noticed there was a bit of soup leaking from the top of the metal plate, it creepily looking like fake blood. Finding it to not be damaging anything in actuality, picking up a napkin to clean it and finally closing the chest and the white kimono, he went to get a glass of water and handed it to his eager son who wanted relief from the scorching liquid in his stomach.

To the man's relief the boy soon looked more content and smiled up at him, "I am already now, but I learned to not have foods so quickly or it will eventually harm my systems," thankfully learning a lesson, like most days.

Hugging his boy, then putting the bowl by the sink, he noticed the android sighing and staring at the blue prints at last. They always made him so depressed.

~~  
Skillfully leaving out the very last bit, Zane explained how he could take tons of water surrounding him, but not too much heated liquids to the others, as it was a night they were having soup. Kai looked bored, but Cole stayed attentive as he ate said food thoughtfully. The blue-adorned of the group nodded, clearly impressed, "I envy you sometimes, androids are so cool."

Touched by the sentiment from his boyfriend, he nodded slowly and took a spoonful of the tomato soup Cole had made from scratch with a slight grimace, "Yes, I suppose, but I envy you as well." Ignoring the pestering question of why and continued in silence, but grasping the other's hand under the table while Lloyd started gloating of what more green ninja oriented powers he had succeeded at learning that day, and then Dareth started and tried to talk over the boy about something.

Like hot and cold, the human and the android were two parts of one another. Neither could exist without the first, and Zane feared his decided other half- Jay- would realize how easily he could move on to a human and leave the duality and Zane in pieces. If only he had enough thoughts in one place to admit to the other about his fears of this… but he only tightened their hands together earning a confused look from the clueless boy which wasn't returned. 'At least he is here for now,' tried Zane with his inner mind, though subconsciously knowing fully well that Jay wouldn't leave him without a good reason… and the brunet too had this fear even after their talk addressing this.


End file.
